User talk:RoseKayAdams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rosalie, daughter of Aphrodite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 07:22, April 19, 2011 Welcome! Hi RoseKayAdams! I just read the Titan's Spy and it's great! Couldn't wait for the next chapters! Welcome to this wikia, by the way. I have a fanfiction story too. Leave a message in my talk page if you wanna ask me something or just plain talk. [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Storm']] Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I love your story so far! It's so creative and imaginative! I can't wait to read more. I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask. [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 14:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks everyone :)RoseKayAdams 04:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Titan's Spy! One of the best, I've ever read! BTW Thanks for saving Percy and Annabeth! Percy Jackson12 17:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reading!!! :D Rose 13:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The Girl with Wings Hi Rose! It's Storm. I read your new story and it's way beyond awesome. I mean, Nike's daughter? Genius! Couldn't wait for the next stuff. You should read mine too. It's sort of dumb, but oh well! Go to my page for my fanfiction. Keep up the good work, Rose! I really love the Girl with Wings. [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Storm']] THANKS A LOT! I'm really happy you loved it :) I'm gonna read your stories soon :) THANKS AGAIN! xxx, Rose 13:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Finally! I kept waiting for you to work out the Girl With Wings! Great job! :) Storm wolf01 12:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankssss :) Oh by the way, I read all of your stories and they were absolutely AWESOME! My favorite was Blue Eyes :D Congratz for making such lovely stories! :) Rose 13:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Pages Only admins have the ability to delete pages. Which one would you like to be deleted? [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 20:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) the titan's daughter please :) thank youuuu!! :DRose 06:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. It's now deleted. It was no trouble. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 17:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Really?! I suck at Religion too! I have a sneaking suspicion she hates me........ Are you a gleek? I know I am! Do you like the finale? Oh, have you watched it? So awesome! Storm wolf01 07:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you can watch it. It's like BEST. EPISODE. EVER. They're doing original songs again. I reckon you know Klaine. (Kurt and Blaine) http://www.watch-glee.com/ They're kind of silly. I think Battle of the Constellations can be deleted. I kind of liked Dark Past. Storm wolf01 09:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't suck at Religion. I'm kinda surprised when I saw my card and my grade at that subject was pretty low. I know I did good! Anyways, can you check out my new story? I was getting bored a few hours ago, so I made this. Thank you. :) Storm wolf01 12:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi rose! Can I collab with you in my story The Crown of Kronos? You can use Victoria Watts and Alex, the daughter of Hades. I love them. Thank you!. Storm wolf01 02:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Please add your OCs in The Crown of Kronos, Alex first, as co-captain. Can you think of a good blessing of Hades? Teehee. :) Storm wolf01 03:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh..... How about Hades giving her a helm of darkness? Not much powerful than her dad's but still okay. How about that? :) Let's add Victoria Watts! And her ability is like, ummm, able to see the result of a fight and determine victory...... (Sorry if Im annoying.) That's cool. :) hehehe Storm wolf01 04:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) um.... my yahoo account is storm_bringer01@yahoo.com :) Storm wolf01 04:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm usually at school, but I'll do my chapters in the weekends or nights. :) Storm wolf01 04:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea! Their ride is a golden limousine with sky-blue wings and auto-pilot mode. thank you. :) Storm wolf01 04:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that was me :) Storm wolf01 04:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i appreciate the comment by the way you would,nt happened to have read a book called maximum ride the angel experimentSparx12 17:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 Son Of Ouranos P.S heres a picture of nike i wonder if it captures you or your mom its a book about these kids that was grafted with avian dna that had cause them to grow wings rose, i have to say you are like the NICEST person on this wiki!!!! like you go around to every page and tell people you cant wait and that its awesome and stuff.... justtt wanted to say that :P so ur awesome! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) but seriously its amazing how nice you are to ppl!!!OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) haha ok. sometimes go to random pages and read stories... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 29 Hi Rose! It's ur turn for chappy 29! (They haven't found the piece and the antidote yet, and they have to save her father.) Thank you very much and happy writing! Best wishes, [[User:Storm_wolf01|'NINJA VANISH!']] Apoligy and Explanation I am very sorry for using your character without your permission and hope you forgive me. I actually tried to get your permission but i couldn't find you, i am very very very very sorry and if you want you can delete me from your page and delete the parts with you and Andrew in The Sword of Ares but if you don't mind it it will be very appreicated Andrew Trevor Robson Change of Name you were only refered to in full name once the rest you are called Alex so i just changed Alexandra to Alexis Andrew Trevor Robson Hey rose, can I use your character, 'Alexandra James' for our collab 'the godslingers 2' ? It's for the camp half-blood ball thingy. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you like the story and I was going for a slightly sadder story than the ones I normally write. I still have a whole nother book to write about. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Plot: The Crown of Kronos The fourth piece of the crown is kept in the Underworld, somewhere in the Fields of Asphodel (in the poplar tree in the middle of the field) Paulo appears, and they go around the Underworld in a furious chase. Melinoe helps Paulo, but Hades helps (indirectly, of course) the quest group. After that, Paulo gets the fourth piece and runs to the staircase leading back to the Stonhenge. (He can't shadow-travel in the Underworld because he only got Phoebe's blessing. He is not a true son of darkness.) He searches the pieces kept inside the owl, but was stopped by Victoria, who swoops by and grabs him by the neck. Alex then ties him up. She grabs the fourth piece away. Paulo escapes by shadow-traveling away. The demigods now face a problem: to get the pieces of the crown to Olympus to be fully destroyed or stop the Titan Army. They chose to stop the Titan Army. Monsters attack them. On the way to Mount Tamalpais they drop off Mr. Gray to a safehouse. When they got to Mount Othrys they found that Keres had captured two demigods and Chiron's daughter, Eloise, plus Percy and Annabeth. The demigods were Rhea Ion Richmonds and Dianna Mendez. Then, Aviarah appears and threatens the group if they didn't give the pieces the demigods who were captured will be killed by Palmira, who had grown powerful and had mastered Phoebe's blessing and Aviarah's blessing. They fight the Army but Charlie runs away with the owl to Olympus, as planned. Alex gained Hades' blessing (the power form) and even Zarana. They defeated the army at dawn. But due to Phoebe's power, the fight had lasted one week. Now, going frantic, the group (except Charlie) find a ride and find the hideout where the antidotes are. (Was given to them by a dog that happens to be Mrs. O'Leary) They go to Olympus to watch the destroying of the pieces and to be acknowledged by the gods. They then go to Camp Half-blood to a heroes' welcome and welcome back. They party. :) Storm wolf01 07:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Writings You are a very very good writer, one of the best on here in a long time. I think you would do better writing here as well as on pjoff. On PJDF their are a lot better writers on there. --Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal '''Immortal']] 17:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Aboard You and Alexandra are in. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Ok, everyone is recruited and the prologue is done, let's do this thing. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth care to join us rose? Illoras 05:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah ok, srry i'm just getting frustrated, i like writing chapters not reading them U can make it whenever u want but I would prefer if u do it soon so we can advance to the 2nd round faster - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 07:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Aw, Rose. Okay then....We gonna miss ya here in the Wikia. Especially I. Storm wolf01 04:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Don't worry, Rose! The group (Esperanza) is always open to anyone (Mr. F is not picky) , but I'll save a seat for ya just in case. xD Tsubasafan101 06:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) go on chat plz. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 13:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Go back on chat plz So am I in or not?? Cause I am confused :/ - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 20:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The Olympian Games Hey Rose, just letting you know that one of your characters has the third battle so I am not pressuring you or anything just telling you that you are one of the firsts that will need to finish their challanges fast so we can move on, enjoy your day and good luck in The Olympian Games! ps, am I in the newspaper? -I hate the girl I am in love with (because she stole my heart) 21:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) hey Rose, can I do news please? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 04:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me! I already have a story called the Girl in my dreams I hope you like it:)Animalandia 13:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ??? Hey Rose! Just tell me if you're going to make your chappie in CoK, or if you wanna put it on hold for awhile. It's near done, anyways. And when we gonna start the Half-blood Monthly? Sorry if I'm pelting you with these questions. I'm leaving for awhile, so....I'm just making sure. XD! [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I'm waiting outside the lines']] 07:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I just made an OC club....and I'm inviting you to it. So can you join? (P.S.....I'm doing The Crown of Kronos tomorrow.....if I'm able.) Guardians of Fire ''Rabbits are my sacred animals'' 13:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Rose! Long time, no talk. How ya been? :D Mr. Flamingo 22:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear! Well, I expect chapter eight of TJL to come out tomorrow or in sunday. xD And I'm also writng a side-story for TJL, focusing at the infamous Mr. Flamingo and his revelation of his deepest, darkest secret (and it's about his love life too)... But that's enough of me, so how about your story, Numb? UPDATE? IS THERE ANY UPDATE!? Mr. Flamingo 03:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, oh you're gonna love chapter eight! :D There's children it it! Oh, and between you and me, I might let out a couple of hints of the side-story I'm doing. I already told you that it's about Leo's dark secret...and it's about his love life and why he's single for the past ten years straight. It involves the curse that's been stated in chapter seven. :D Got a hint? xDD Mr. Flamingo 00:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No Problemo Amigo Let's gather the crew and make a collab. Yeahh! (: It was no problem, dude. [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Please Kill Me Now']] 02:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A Dark Cloud OVer the Future I finished it after so Long. Sorry about that but it is all done now. It even has two endings in case you dont like one. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rose! You don't go on much, lately. So I decided to greet ya here. So wassup? :D Mr. Flamingo 11:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) K so I'll start now :D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,]] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki '''Stealing My Heart!] 21:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Pic of VictoriaPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 05:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC)' And the next one is the pic of Alexandra Umm the one wearing pink is Victoria and the one wearing black is AlexandraPlants are amazingJust shut up will you? 10:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Rose you are in the magazine, we can talk about which sections you can get for the next issue on the chat also the next magazine title is going to change its The Insider now, okay so yeah. Hope we talk soon! -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 05:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Can u go on chat?? ps, we already have all the sections for the next issue, go so we can tell you which one you get! -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 06:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have YM (sort of) but I prefer not using my primary address. xP What about gmail? You have gmail? If none, then let's use YM. xD Mr. Flamingo 06:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Here's the..um...cover!! XP Hey, Rose! Here's the cover.Took me minutes to think how will I make it sort of Christmasy yet dark. Hope ya like it! Thanks! Thanks! I thought it sucked. Glad I helped. :DD [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Diana Owling']] 08:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Always welcome. :DD [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Diana Owling']] 08:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rose, we are dividing the interview into two parts so you can do part 2 of the interview -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 05:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) or you want to do the first part?? *3 persons interviewed (I can send you the Hazel one so you do the first part, you can interview me and when someone else comes on (maybe we can ask Dark) and that's it. Go on chatango) -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 05:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Rose go on chatango, Dark is on -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 07:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I am already on Chatango. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rose, we are doing the interviews in 3 parts (2 interviews per part) sorry for switching it so much but I think it'll be easier this way. -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 10:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Rose :), Hazel and I were going to restart the old collab A Shattered World, and we needed 2 more people, and we were wondering if you would like to join us. You would have to make a new character(s), but again everybody who is new would have to. We think you would be a good addition to it and we would love to have you! Get back to us soon. 16:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't really matter, you could use one of your existing characters I guess lol, but great to have you on bored! It's up to you, so you can decide :), Aosh is joining as well, so it will be you, me, Hazel, and Aosh! 21:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter, whatever you want :) 03:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) This Month's Article Please hurry and vote for this months Article of the Month. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 04:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) WHERE DID U GO?! ROSE, COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. (It's me, Tsu, btw, with a changed username. :DDD ) When In Doubt, Look Up. 10:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC)